Smile, you're on Joe cam!
by TurnipCollecter
Summary: First fanfic. What will our dear Joe do when an old camera is in his mischevious hands? What ever he does, havoc will surely ensue. Rated for humor that will take place in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Easily amused

It's my first fanfic, and there's not much else to say. So, please enjoy. Comments and critique are much appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of its characters. All I own here is the idea of the story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prologue_

"Louis! Do be careful…You might hurt yourself…" Michael stood by the side of the stairway leading into the upstairs room of the Junk Shop. Louis was scurrying from wall to wall, carrying various gadgets and pieces of machinery back and forth, placing them and taking them out of boxes stacked around the room. Louis only stopped for a moment to wipe his sweat off his glasses.

"Don't worry sir, I'm only organizing everything. Gotta have room for when the new furniture arrives," Louis sputtered in a rushed tone. Michael shrugged and quietly started his way back downstairs…only to be knocked over by a familiar cheery, star-spangled bandanna-wearing carpenter, dashing his way up the stairs with a large box ,(that he could surprisingly still carry while traveling at his current speed.).

"Package delivery!!! Delivery for the Junk Shop!!! Yo, Lou!!!" Joe boomed while inviting himself into the room. Louis jumped and stood motionless, startled by the sudden burst of ear-agitating noise.

"Ah! Joe…T-thanks for bringing in the new furniture…," Louis stuttered as Joe placed the box down next to him. After handing Joe the money to pay for the furniture, Louis immediately went back to his work. Joe, however, did not leave, but started pacing through the room, glancing at different objects packed into the boxes. One particular item happened to catch his eye, and he skipped over to it, snatched it, and started wiping dust particles off the machine's lens.

"Lou, what's this thingy?" Joe asked, holding up the item and pointing at it for emphasis.

"J-just an old video camera," Louis stuttered, not looking up from his work. "Though it still works, I'm not sure what to do with it, and I might even throw it away. But for now, p-please just set it back in its box for now." Joe stared at the camera for a minute, before his face lit up with a sudden idea realization. Grinning slyly, he crossed his fingers behind his back and faced toward Louis.

"Don't worry, Lou…I'll put it right back where I found it" Joe smiled sweetly, attempting to sound innocent. No sooner later, Joe sprinted back down the stairs, the camera tucked safely under his arm, not noticing that he had run over the moaning Michael he had already knocked down once before, and flew out the Junk Shop door. He skipped merrily through the village streets, not stopping until he reached his bedroom in the Carpenter's Workshop. After locking the door and making sure no one else was around, Joe finally switched on the camera and faced the lens toward him. In a hushed documentary voice, he spoke: "Greetings, my friends. I, Joe, shall be your host as we hunt for…_The_ _Flower Bud Village Idiot_! Stay tuned, for the first chapter of this saga, we will examine habits of the emo carpenter, Kurt! You won't wanna miss it!" Joe paused the camera, and let out a much needed evil laugh before scurrying out the door, ready to spy on his first victim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maybe things will become amusing in the next chapter? Stay alert; I'll be posting another chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2: When you give a Joe a camera

Thank you all for waiting. This chapter came to me slowly, and I'm still not sure if it's truly worthy or not. Well, that's what the reviews section is for. Speaking of which, thanks HarvestMoonGlows, Hana-No-Sakuranbo, and XtrraHyperr for the reviews! Ok, on with the story.  
Joe: By the way, she doesn't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: When you give a Joe a camera...

The camera clicked on with a faint beep.

While gingerly applying black eye liner, Kurt listened to the buzzing CD player set on the round table behind him, not noticing a camera equipped carpenter hidden his bedroom corner, concealed by cobwebs. The unimpressed Joe folded his arms and legs, stared lazily, camera set on his knee and also focusing on Kurt playing makeover. As his foot slowly melted into a state of numbness, Joe grabbed the camera and turned the lens towards his scowl.

"Jeez... Brother is such a GIRL!" Joe whispered to the camera in a tone of annoyance. The droning CD player shifted to playing "I hate everything about you", whereas Kurt

began singing along to. His face flushed as his voice cracked when he sang the louder chorus, causing Joe to chuckle lightly. But as Joe tried to suck in another breath to

combust into more giggling fits, one piece of the cobwebs surrounding him flew into his mouth, he emitted a loud choke, camera toppling over and landing with a clunk on the

wooden floor. Kurt froze at the noise, paused the CD player, and Joe clamped his hands over his mouth, desperately trying to ignore the itchy webs scratching at his throat.

Kurt sat silently for a moment, waiting to see if there was another being in the room that had made the noise. Sensing no other presence besides his, he switched the player back  
on, this time playing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". Joe sat shaking his hips quietly to the "weemawap" chorus, watching Kurt reach into the depths of his spiked hair, and pulling out  
a pink shaving razor. He hobbled over to his mirror and thinned his eyebrows so that they matched the rest of his delicate facial features. Upon finishing, he reached under

his bed and withdrew a red and white striped sock, which he used to wipe the access hair on his face, then sharply tossed it to Joe's side of the room. He placed the razor back

into his hair, shoved his hands into his pockets roughly, he dashed out the bedroom and down the stairs. Joe, sure that he was now alone, crawled out from the cobweb mess,

camera in hand, picked up the sock with two fingers and held it far from his face, as if it were a piece of trash he didn't want to get too close to smelling.

"My laundry being used as tissues, eh? No wonder he wouldn't respond to me when I said my socks were growing 5 o' clock shadow." Joe murmured towards the camera. "No matter! Let us go follow our specimen and examine him further, shall we?" He hopped to his feet, skipped down the stairs, ignoring the odd stare Woody gave him.

Kurt sat listening silently to Gwen, who continuously jabbered away while watching the flow of the river outside the Perch Inn. Kurt smiled softly while staring at her intently, showing interest in whatever she was speaking of. Joe was also listening, this time hidden in a bush that adorned the Inn.

"You're the first person who's actually wanted to hear what I have on my mind, you know?! I hadn't expected that from you," Gwen blurted suddenly, and pecked Kurt on the cheek. Kurt's eyes widened, face flushing a deep scarlet.

"Erm..." Kurt mumbled, glance shifting from Gwen's grin to his twiddling thumbs. Joe was getting tears from keeping his laughter in.

"Oh yeah, he scored!!" Joe spoke in his documentary voice to the camera, small snickers escaping. In his frivolous state, he could not notice a white cat lurking behind him, mouth open and limbs hunched, ready to pounce at a piece of salted rainbow trout tucked in his back pants pocket.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Kurt and Gwen whirled around. Kurt's eyes immediately narrowed like a hawk's when he saw his brother, with a camera, and a cat in the process of ripping of his back pocket.

"You...you..." Kurt stammered, unable to find a word describing Joe fit to show his anger with him.

Joe looked up to his younger brother's dark stare, and grinned awkwardly. "Congrats on finding a girl bro. Tell me when the baby is due, alright?" He immediately sprinted in the opposite direction, clutching the camera. "It seems I have angered him in some way. This is Joe, signing off, and be waiting, for I shall be resuming our investigations soon, if I can escape from our emo alive," Joe spoke towards the camera lens before shutting it off.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!! YOU'RE DEAD JOE!!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA DIE, I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!" Kurt shouted with hostility, ran off at full speed after his brother, leaving Gwen alone and dumbfounded.


End file.
